Pink Diamond/Synopsis
The story of the alien creature Pink Diamond from Steven Universe. History Ancient History Pink Diamond was created thousands of years ago. In her early days, Pink was not allowed to carry out the typical duties of an actual Diamond. On one specific occasion, Pink Diamond watched Yellow Diamond send out a fleet of Gems to begin colonizing a planet at the Moon Base orbiting an inhabited planet. Pink was fascinated by the duties of a Diamond but frustrated at the same time since Yellow had so many colonies and she couldn't have one, prompting the two to argue and yell at each other. The exchange ended with Pink walking away and smashing one of the Moon Base's windows out of frustration. At some point, Pink Diamond was given her own Pearl. After begging Yellow and Blue Diamond for so long, Pink was eventually allowed to control her own colony: the planet Earth. Pink was in charge of all structures built on Earth as well as Gem production in its Kindergartens. In the early stages of Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond and Pearl monitored recent progress at the local Moon Base. She remarked to Pearl she didn't know how dull it really was to run a colony and asked her to check the status of the Prime Kindergarten. When Pearl reported the first Quartz soldiers were emerging, Pink excitedly hopped down to the second floor of the base where Pearl activated the base's Observation Orb and transformed the room into the Kindergarten. Initially, Pink was ecstatic by the fact that they were, in her own words "creating life from nothing" but soon wished that she could actually be there and stated she was unable to do so because Yellow and Blue would reprimand her, prompting Pearl to give her the idea of disguising herself as one of the Quartz soldiers, and to do this Pink merely shapeshifted into the appearance of a Quartz and changed the position of her gemstone to expose the bottom instead of the front. In her disguise, Pink and Pearl traveled to the Kindergarten and later began exploring her colony at Pearl's suggestion. She became enthralled by the life on Earth and realized her colony was not creating life, but in her words was "taking life, and leaving nothing behind." Pink pleaded with the other Diamonds multiple times to spare Earth but they refused to actually listen each time, Blue even creating a zoo stuffed full of living humans to preserve some of the life from Earth, so she decided to become a rebel in the form of her Quartz disguise and took up the alias "Rose Quartz". Pink Diamond created a false origin story for her Rose Quartz self which was that she was another ordinary Quartz created on Earth who fulfilled her duties until becoming fascinated by the organic life on Earth and rebelling against Homeworld to defend it. She had originally planned on driving all Gems out of Earth's vicinity, but after witnessing Garnet's first fusion she decided to make the planet a sanctuary for downtrodden, discontent and outcast Gems and formed the Crystal Gems. She would change between being Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond for hundreds of years during the Rebellion.At some point Blue Diamond, with Yellow present scolded and lectured Pink on making excuses about why the colony could not be finished, including claiming the presence of too many organic beings, difficulty in dismantling their civilizations and the growing Rebellion. Blue advised her to simply smile and wave - appearing unfazed by the rebels - and that her Gems would fall back in line. This prompted Pink to stage her own death, as she could not stop the war with fighting or talking, and wanted to live a new life, saying, "...if it is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems...". From there, Pink Diamond had Pearl shapeshift into the form of Rose Quartz and poof her with "Rose's" legendary sword while making it look like she was shattered by swallowing fake gemstone shards]] made out of compressed gem chunks that mimicked the appearance of her diamond. Before initiating the plan, Pink Diamond ensured Pearl could never speak of what transpired. Among the witnesses of her "shattering" were "Eyeball" and Jasper. The Gems formerly serving her (i.e., Jasper) were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but still referred to her as "their Diamond." 21st Century While Pink lived a quiet life on Earth as Rose with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, she truly disappeared forever after falling in love with Greg Universe and passing on her Gemstone to their son, Steven, at birth. Season 3 In "Earthlings", Jasper mentioned Pink Diamond, claiming that she belonged to Pink Diamond and that Rose Quartz did something to her before becoming corrupted as a result of her fusion with one of the Great Northern Gems. In "Back to the Moon", a Mural depicting what happened to Pink Diamond briefly appears. In "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven why Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond (for Amethyst to be herself and for Pearl to be free.) Season 4 In "Steven's Dream", Steven enters the mind of Blue Diamond and sees what she is dreaming about (Pink Diamond's Palanquin, which is the place of her shattering). Stevens sets off to find answers and he travels to South Korea with his dad Greg, which is where the broken palanquin is. He finds Blue Diamond right next to Pink Diamond's Palanquin sobbing next to it. Blue Diamond (believing that the Cluster is still going to destroy the planet) ends up "saving" Greg by kidnapping him and taking him to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. In "Gem Heist", it is stated by Garnet during Pink Diamond's reign, she stole Humans from their families as trophies to symbolize her reign had begun. The Zoo (a Specimen Containment Building) is used to house humans and other species of Earth. In "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond went back to Pink Diamond's Zoo because she was still sad and felt she had to spend more time there. Yellow Diamond gets mad because she should move on but Blue Diamond still mourns. She tells Yellow Diamond that she doesn't want to shatter all the Rose Quartzes because they were hers and they, including the Zoo and Earth, are all the memories they have left of her. While Yellow Diamond believes they deserve the same fate and that in her song she states "Wouldn't it be grand to get rid of it all", she wants to avenge Pink Diamond with the Cluster. Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl sing Blue Diamond a song to cheer her up but really doesn't work and she wants to save more of Earth's specimens. Season 5 In "The Trial", Steven (after being kidnapped by Aquamarine and Topaz), goes on trial for shattering Pink Diamond, as the Diamonds believe him to be Rose Quartz. Although Steven simply wants to be deemed guilty (as he would more than likely be so anyway), when Blue Diamond asks "Rose" how she destroyed Pink Diamond, Steven attempts to make up an answer, only for Blue Diamond to yell that she did it with a sword. After the recess break, Blue Zircon then theorizes that Rose Quartz couldn't have shattered Pink Diamond because, by that time, she was a recognized war criminal and Pink Diamond's entourage would have stop Rose Quartz if she got close enough to do so, stating that the only gems that could've shattered Pink Diamond would be another Diamond, causing her and Yellow Zircon to be poofed by Yellow Diamond. In "Gemcation", Garnet is about to tell a story from the past about Pink Diamond but is interrupted by Steven. In "Jungle Moon", Stevonnie has a dream that is one of Pink Diamond's memories. Stevonnie, representing Pink Diamond, has a conversation with Dr. Maheswaren, representing Yellow Diamond, on the Jungle Moon Base while Yellow is commanding drop-ships for colonizing. Pink Diamond states that she wants a colony and tries contacting the drop-ships instead. Yellow furiously grabs her arm away, telling her not to touch the panel. Pink angrily retorts that she wants and deserves a planet because she's a diamond too, and Yellow responds that if she's a diamond, she should act like one. Pink angrily walks away from Yellow and towards the glass, and punches it out of anger, revealing her reflection. In "Your Mother and Mine", Pink Diamond appears in Garnet's flashback. As the diamonds' colonies are being shown, Pink claims Earth. Later in the flashback, Pink Diamond hears of what Rose Quartz has been saying to other gems about Earth. Pink summons her, asking what she said. Rose pleads to spare the life on Earth, but Pink laughed and told her to return to her post. After Rose started the Crystal Gems, Pink called the other diamonds for help. During the war, when Pink Diamond's forces were beginning to be too strong, Pink Diamond is seen to be shattered by Rose Quartz. Later in the episode, Steven tells Garnet about his dream of Pink Diamond during "Jungle Moon". He asks if Pink Diamond is still alive if the same thing happened with Blue Diamond. Garnet denies this, saying that his mother shattered Pink. In "Can't Go Back", Steven has a dream of Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond on the Moon Base, where Blue Diamond assures Pink that the Crystal Gems are no big problem to colonizing Earth. In "A Single Pale Rose", during one of Pearl's flashbacks, it's revealed that Pink Diamond faked her own shattering to start the Rebellion against Homeworld and is Rose Quartz's original form. To do so, she swallowed fake gem shards that resembled her own so that when Pearl shapeshifted as Rose Quartz and poofed her, the fake shards would come out and it would appear as if Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. She also placed a seal on Pearl because she didn't want to talk about it ever again or anyone else to know, before stepping out of her palanquin for the plan to begin. In "Now We're Only Falling Apart", during one of Pearl's flashbacks, Pink Diamond is shown overseeing her colony with Pearl. Pearl brings up the Amethysts emerging in the Prime Kindergarten, and Pink wishes to go meet them. Blue and Yellow Diamond would not approve of Pink going to the Kindergarten, so Pink decides it would not be wise to go. However, Pearl rhetorically brings up the idea of Rose shapeshifting into Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond does so, and her and Pearl go to the Prime Kindergarten. Rose meets the Amethysts and decides she wants to see more of Earth. Her and Pearl go around the Earth, looking at nature. Towards the end of this endeavor, Rose realizes that the production of gems harms the Earth. From then on, Pink tries to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond to stop the colonization of Earth, but fails in doing so. It was from then Pink decided to rebel, with Pearl by her side. During said rebellion, her and Pearl find out about cross-gem fusion from Garnet, and then attempt to create the first fusion of Rainbow Quartz, which fails. Later on, they meet Garnet, which gives Rose another reason to fight. In "The Question", Greg was surprised that Ruby told him that Steven found the truth about his mom and knew the last time he fell in love with Rose Quartz and she's fell in love with Mr. Universe and she never told him that she used to be Pink Diamond and he never told her he never used to be Gregory DeMayo. In "Made of Honor", after Steven tells Bismuth about Rose Quartz's true identity, she plants her face into the Burning Room's lava while screaming and then remarks how everything makes sense now. In "Reunited", Steven expresses in the song "Let's Only Think About Love" that although a lot of tragic events have happened recently, he would rather the day be focused on Ruby and Sapphire's wedding instead of Pink Diamond. Yellow and Blue Diamond eventually show up to Earth, and Blue lands on the beach in front of the Temple. She exits her ship, enraged, and asks Rose (Steven) to answer for Pink Diamond's "shattering". Steven begins to explain that he has Pink Diamond's Gem only to be struck by one of Blue's attacks. When Yellow poofs Peridot, Steven frantically shouts that he is Pink Diamond only for Yellow to stomp on him. Steven is taken to an astral plane, and is only able to convince the other Diamonds the truth after he unleashes Pink's aura. Steven then regains consciousness, where Blue is in shock that he is Pink. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Yellow and Blue constantly refer to Steven as "Pink". Yellow asks Steven, believing him to be Pink, why she let them believe she was shattered, and why is she doing a strange voice and disguise. Steven explains his existence to Yellow and expresses how he doesn't have any of Pink's memories, only for Yellow to say that she believes her memories are somewhere inside of him. After witnessing Nephrite's Corrupted form, Yellow asks "Pink" "how many perfectly adequate Gems" did she have them ruin. Blue then scolds Yellow, telling her that Pink has been punished enough, being stuck on Earth for thousands of years with Corrupted Gems. In Pink Diamond's Ship, Blue tearily remarks how it has been so long since they have been together in Pink's ship. On Homeworld, White Pearl states that Pink Diamond's "presence is required", and makes it clear that Pink has to come alone. She then transports Steven to White Diamond against his will. White, like Yellow and Blue, believes that Steven is Pink. She calls him "Starlight" and remarks how he (Pink) gave everyone a scare, and is thrilled to see him safe and sound. She refers to the Gem War as "this latest little game", and asks Steven if he had fun, and if he had got it all out of his system. White welcomes "Pink" home, and then dismisses Steven to Pink Diamond's Palace. In "Familiar", Steven walks around the palace confused and unintentionally stumbles upon Pink's Pebbles. The Pebbles fear him at first, but then believe he is Pink when he thanks them for building what he requested. The Pebbles joyfully hop around and climb on Steven, excitedly cheering that Pink is back. One of the Pebbles even remarks that Pink is just playing one of her games when Steven claims to not know who the Pebbles are. Pearl then enters the room and asks Steven if White had hurt him. Steven tells her that he doesn't think White knows that he isn't Pink. Yellow Pearl arrives and tells "Pink" that Yellow has requested his presence in the Extraction Chamber. Upon arriving, Steven tells Yellow Pearl to call him by his name instead of Pink Diamond, but she is unable to fathom his request. Inside the Extraction Chamber, a frustrated Yellow comments how White never lets anyone see her except Pink because her only colony was a failure. After Yellow leaves, Blue Pearl informs Steven that Blue has requested "Pink's" presence. At Blue's Pool Area, Blue comments how "Steven" is a silly and funny sounding name, telling him "you're so creative Pink". Blue then asks Steven if he remembers the time he named a batch of Pyrite "Fool's Gold" to White's dismay, but Steven states that he doesn't recall any of Pink's past. Blue then wonders if Steven remembers the times they played games where Pink would stand under the water and sing while her, Yellow, and White attempted to guess the song. Blue later laments how none of the Diamonds ever wanted to come back to the pool after believing she was shattered, and that her death marked Era 2. Later at Pink's palace, Pearl tells Steven that Pink used the throw massive balls to celebrate the Diamond's achievements, events where every member of every court would "bask in the presence of all four Diamonds". When Pearl leaves, Steven asks the Pebbles who Pink was, and why the situation he is in feels so familiar. In the song "Familiar", Steven sings about how everyone wants him to be just like Rose, and eventually comes to the realization that he used to be the runt of the Crystal Gems just like how Pink was the runt of the Diamonds. During the song, the Pebbles recreate Pink's attire to fit Steven's proportions. In "Together Alone", In Steven's dream, Pink Diamond is playing with White Pearl, then Pink Pearl, until Yellow shows up to check on what they are doing. After Yellow confirms that they aren't messing around, she happily leaves. Pink and her Pearl share a laugh until suddenly Pink Pearl fades into darkness which is soon illuminated by White Diamond's presence. After waking up, Yellow and Blue agree to Steven's idea of throwing a ball because they believe having all four Diamonds together at an event would mark the beginning of Era 3. Later at the ball, Gems arrive at Steven's throne, announcing "Pink Diamond" in awe, and telling him that they are honored to be in his presence and to compliment him on being "so radiant and sparkly". After being disappointed that White Diamond didn't show up, Steven sits in his throne upset. Connie encourages him to dance with her and takes him onto the dance floor where everyone is staring at them. After Steven gets comfortable dancing, the two accidentally fuse into Stevonnie. Yellow and Blue scold "Pink", and Yellow tells Stevonnie that they have "gone too far", grabbing them throwing them into the Prison Tower. In "Change Your Mind", Pink Diamond appears at the beginning of the episode in a dream Steven is having. After imprisoning her in the prison tower, Blue scolds her for letting caterpillar-like creatures from a Kyanite colony into the ball, which are now chasing the Pearls down the halls. After one of them shows up in Blue's hair, she throws it away and Pink holds it. Blue tells Pink that if she keeps this up, White will take away her Pearl, and Pink sadly understands. After White pulls out Steven's gemstone, it morphs into Pink Diamond's form, then Rose Quartz's, and finally a pink version of Steven. When questioned on Pink Diamond's whereabouts, an enraged Steven tells White that she's "gone". Category:Synopsis